Times of the Heart
by Uranasu
Summary: On the run from the Fire Nation, Aang and the others come across an ancient ruins were Avatars once trained. Aang begins his training however begins to age rapidly in the process! Can Katara and Sokka do something to help their aging friend? KA & SOC


**Hello all! Ura here with my first Avatar fic! Yea! So I don't have much to say but…enjoy!**

**-**

**

* * *

**

**-**

**Chapter 1: Noticing a friend**

**--**

**

* * *

**

**-**

"_Wow sometimes I forget what a powerful bender that kid is."_

"_What did you say?"_

"_Nothing, just that Aang is a powerful bender." He repeated._

--

-

Those words echoed in Katara's head for as long as she could remember. Madam Woo told her that she would fall in love with a powerful bender but she didn't necessarily tell her what kind of bender she would fall for. It could be an earth bender, a water bender, a fire bender and since there's no more air bender's all there's left is…Aang. But there's no way she could fall for him! He's the Avatar, and her best friend there's no way something romantic could happen between them.

As they continued to soar through the air she couldn't help but to take a look at her air bending friend. The care free look that always graces his face and attitude it would be hard for someone to believe that the fate of the entire world rested on his shoulders! Winter was following near and he still hasn't mastered any of the bending elements besides air. He can bring forth the element but he has to master it! Summer will be here before they knew it and with the fire nation hot on their tail its next to impossible for them to really get any practice time in.

"Katara."

Yet even though they know that, she still couldn't shake the incident with the fortune teller. Aang is her friend and nothing more but then why…

"Katara…"

Why would she suggest the two of them kiss in order to get out of the cave of two lovers? Could she really be falling for him!

"Katara!"

No way she's almost 14 and Aang's well…I guess 13. There's no way any thing could-

"KATARA!"

"Wha?" she snapped out of her trance to see a worried yet confused Aang staring at her.

"Katara are you okay? I was calling you but you seemed to be in a trance or something." He whispered worriedly.

She took a look around her surroundings and realized it was already dark and Sokka and Tohf were already asleep. But why were they still flying if it was dark?

"Oh yeah, I'm fine just thinking about the situation we're in now. It's almost summer and you haven't quite mastered all of the bending elements." She confessed.

"Oh, is that what you're worried about? It seemed like something more."

"No, no that was all!" she stammered shyly.

"Oh well…you know if something's bothering you, you can always talk to me." He offered.

She smiled at his kindness, replying with a simple thank you before realizing the current situation.

"Aang," she began crawling toward him. "Where are we heading off to? It's dark and you should be getting your rest."

"Well I was thinking back to my time with the monks and of all the things we learned. I wasn't a grade A student but I did learn some pretty neat stuff. Like about an old training ground where avatars trained at."

"Really! That's great Aang! Now we can go there so you can master all of your bending elements and maybe you won't have to wait until the solar eclipse. We can defeat the fire lord when he's at his best!" she said ecstatically.

"Uhh…I think it'll be best if we waited for the eclipse Katara, no offense. Besides when I challenge him I want to make sure I defeat him for good with no lingering doubt that he may still be alive; besides even if I use every once of my strength to defeat him I'll still have his daughter to worry about."

"Oh right, I almost forgot about her." She recollected, thinking of all of their encounters with the fire princess. "So do you remember where the training ground is?"

"Not a clue." he answered innocently. "The areas pretty secret but I have a hunch where it might be."

"Well at least we have something to go on."

"Yeah, just get some sleep Katara, you do enough for the team I'll be okay."

She couldn't help but blush slightly at his words as she gave a simple nod and returned to the others. It seemed like yesterday since she and Sokka found Aang in the ice cap, and since then he matured in his own style. From time to time she wonders if he had someone special in the past, but that quickly dissipates when think of his carefree nature. Hmph, she sometimes catch herself smiling at the thought of Aang and wonders what he would be like if he had frozen himself in the ice berg just a few later than he did.

-

* * *

-

**Thanks for reading! This story will be continued! So do not fret my good readers for there will be more…….oh and review! **

**-Ura**


End file.
